


Hi, Bye Papa!

by catboychishiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Car Accidents, Deities, Deity Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Love Triangles, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, end game IwaOi, no beta we die like men, oikawa loves iwaizumi so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboychishiya/pseuds/catboychishiya
Summary: Oikawa has been a ghost since he died in a tragic accident 5 years ago. Now, he is given the chance to be alive for 49 days and take back his rightful place as Iwaizumi's husband and his daughter's father. However, there is a catch...his husband is already remarried.(Highly Inspired by the K-drama Hi, Bye Mama! and I will be adding tags as I go along)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Shimizu Kiyoko, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, although this fanfic is heavily inspired by Hi, Bye Mama! it won't exactly be like the drama! I will be changing some things due to my own personal preferences for how I want this story to go! Also this is unbetaed so I apologize in advance.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were best friends for as long as they could remember. Their mothers were best friends who were pregnant around the same time. Everyone around them had expected the two of them to date in high school and get married after high school graduation. However, Oikawa and Iwaizumi danced around each other’s emotions for years and it wasn’t until one night during their freshman year of college when Iwaizumi confessed his feelings. 

It was a rowdy Friday night at the local pub that Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa would go to. The four of them were sitting in the middle of the poorly lit pub at a small round table. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were squished together by the multiple tables and people surrounding them. Food would be flying as college students jumped and cheered at the screen. There was a baseball game playing on the fairly small television screen pinned in the front of the pub by the entrance. A member of Japan’s national team just scored a home run when the entire pub jumped up and screamed loudly in excitement. At this moment, Iwaizumi feeling bold from the various cans of beer he had consumed shouted at Oikawa,’’ I know this isn’t romantic but I just wanted to get it off my chest. I love you!”

As the Iwaizumi had said the words “I love you” the cheers had already died down and the entire pub shifted their focus on the two of them in the middle. Oikawa’s mouth was open from shock and Iwaizumi’s ears turned bright red from embarrassment. Without another moment of hesitation, Oikawa just grabbed Iwaizumi’s face and kissed him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other in shock before clapping loudly and whistling loudly. This led numerous drunk college students to follow with and begin their loud cheers again. 

After that night, they had officially begun dating but it didn’t feel different from their usual routine. If anything, time flew by faster now than they were together. During their first year anniversary, Iwaizumi took Oikawa out to an overpriced French restaurant where Iwaizumi paid too much money for the small portions they had received. Even though, the two of them were still hungry and went out to KFC to eat they were high on happiness. On their second year anniversary, the night ended with Iwaizumi and Oikawa fighting. This led to Iwaizumi with a bundle of red carnations on one knee outside of Oikawa’s apartment door pleading for forgiveness. The taller man opened the door and took the bouquet with trembling hands. He was so upset that he had begun to hit his boyfriend with the flowers repeatedly while crying. To this day, the two of them forgot what they had even argued about. Their third year together was celebrated by a picnic on the beach. Although, Oikawa thoroughly complained about how the sand got all over his clothes and it was making his skin feel irritated he was smiling the entire time. For the night of their fourth year anniversary, they had decided to revisit the pub that Iwaizumi confessed at. Oikawa was at their usual spot waiting for nearly 45 minutes before Iwaizumi burst through the doors. He huffed in annoyance as Iwaizumi apologized profusely explaining how the surgery took a lot longer than he had expected. Oikawa sighed again and while everyone was being loud and lively he decided that he had enough. Over the screams of young college students, Oikawa shouts,” Hajime, let’s move in together!” The medical student looked at Oikawa in confusion before leaning in closer to hear what his boyfriend had to say. This time in a louder voice, Oikawa yells inside of Iwaizumi’s ear,” Will you marry me?”

After Iwaizumi finishes medical school, the two of them tied the knot. Oikawa wore a white suit with a gold pattern while Iwaizumi wore a classic black one. During Oikawa getting ready, one of the makeup women nearly spilled wine on his suit which led him to start screaming angrily at her. This led to Iwaizumi having to come in to calm down his fiance however Oikawa cried even more explaining how it was “bad luck” to see a bride before the ceremony. Iwaizumi continued to comfort his fiance stating that since they were gay and none of them was the “bride” it didn’t count. Besides Oikawa’s breakdown, the rest of the wedding had gone surprisedly well. There was a lot of crying during their vows and Iwaizumi calling him various insults while sobbing. During the reception, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were drunkenly euphoric singing to each other love songs in front of all their friends and family. Hanamaki and Matsukawa luckily recorded the entire mess to later use as blackmail material. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi found a house together in Miyagi because of their refusal to be far from their families. The two of them really wanted a child however they weren’t sure how which method they had wanted to go through with. Both of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s sisters volunteered to be their brothers’ surrogate. The couple was unsure if they wanted to put their sisters through the pain of childbearing again for their own selfish wants. There was always adoption as an option as well. Through various discussions, they had decided to let Mirai, Iwaizumi’s sister, be the surrogate and Oikawa would donate his sperm because Iwaizumi insisted that it would be better if the child looked more like his sister or husband. For the next months, the two of them would frequently visit Mirari checking up on the child. One day, Oikawa and Mirai were out together discussing their excitement for the soon birth of Oikawa’s child. When a car swerved into the sidewalk that they were walking on and Oikawa shielded Mirari and the unborn baby from most of the impact. Bystanders surrounded them in shock about what was happening. Oikawa, who could barely see anything, whispered to the crowd surrounding him,” Please save my child and her, please.”

On that day Aiko Iwaizumi was born and Oikawa Tooru died.


	2. Daily Life of a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru, a ghost for five years, realizes that his daughter can see him.

Oikawa was smiling at his daughter as she was playing with the colorful legos on the ground. He patted hair, running his fingers through her shoulder-length brunette hair. He looked around at the surroundings of the home that once used to be Iwaizumi’s and his. The cream fuzzy carpet was taken off and replaced with light brown wooden floors, the walls were repainted to a muted grey, and many photos of various sizes were framed of the new happy family around the house. Aiko and Oikawa were playing together in front of the large flat-screen TV inside of the living room. With a swing of her hand, Aiko knocked over her bright pink sippy cup and the water was forming a puddle on the floor. “Aiko-chan! Look what you have done! You better go tell Kiyoko-chan about this mess before you ruin the floors!” Oikawa lectured the young girl despite knowing she could not understand him. The little girl’s eyes reverted to the electrical’s fan unplugged cord that was conveniently resting in the wet puddle. Her small hands grabbed the cord and proceeded to try to plug it in the electrical outlet near the TV. The brunette man’s eyes widen before shouting,” Aiko-chan put down that right now!” He tried to take the wet cord out of Aiko’s hands but before he could touch her Kiyoko lifted up the young girl. Kiyoko frowned at her before scolding her gently,” Aiko-chan, you can’t try to plug in wet wires into outlets. It is very dangerous. Come on, we have to get ready for school now.”

Oikawa huffed and blew his wavy hair out of his face. He stood up and began to follow Kiyoko around ranting,” Kiyoko-chan you need to watch over my daughter better! Imagine if she met me as a ghost!” Right after those words, Oikawa quickly gasped and put his hands over his mouth. Oikawa didn’t even want to imagine his daughter having an early death. Kiyoko continued to prepare her daughter to get ready for her day at school by zipping up Aiko’s yellow puffy jacket. Oikawa admired how adorable his young daughter looked in her school uniform. Aiko wore a navy pleated skirt with a white buttoned-up shirt that was complemented with a large navy bow at her collar. She also had white tights and a silk pink headband. Iwaizumi came out of the bedroom in a dark blue button-up and black pants. He walked up towards Kiyoko with one hand, on the back of her head, gently giving her a forehead kiss while his other hand held onto his black leather briefcase. Oikawa’s smile fell down a little bit as Kiyoko smiled at her husband saying,” Good morning Hajime. I’m going to go drop off Aiko-chan at school now.” Iwaizumi smiled and said,” Of course. I’m just going to eat some breakfast before I leave.” Kiyoko just nodded before standing up to continue to gather Aiko’s things. She shoved a yellow lunch box into a matching color canvas backpack before she swung it over her left shoulder. Kiyoko held out her right hand which Aiko grasped quickly while smiling. The two of them departed from Iwaizumi by giving him each a kiss on the cheek. Oikawa pouted at the sight, not wanting to acknowledge it was really adorable, as he continued to follow the mother and daughter pair out of their house. Kiyoko put on his black leather boots that cut off at her ankle and gave her an extra inch of height. "Nice choice Kiyoko-chan!" Oikawa complimented the mom. The shoes fit the badass mom aesthetic very well. It was the final touch to Kiyoko's outfit which consisted of dark washed blue jeans, a long-sleeved white button-up that was french tucked, and a long brown fuzzy jacket. After she finished putting on her shoes, she assisted Aiko to put on her rubber pink slip-on shoes that matched with her headband. 

Kiyoko and Aiko’s intertwined hands swung a bit as they were walking on the busy sidewalk on their way to the preschool. Oikawa walked along Aiko’s right side letting people walk through his body. Oikawa squealed and fawned, “Aiko-chan! You are just so adorable! Kiyoko-chan did a great job by picking out a silk baby pink headband to match your jacket!” He nodded his head in approval of Aiko’s cuteness and gave Kiyoko a thumbs up. They finally made it in front of Sunny Preschool and they were greeted by Sugawara Koushi, one of Aiko’s teachers. “Good morning Kiyoko-san and Aiko-chan!” Sugawara greeted the pair warmly. Oikawa grinned widely and ran up to Sugawara hugging him. “Mr. Refreshing-kun! You better watch over Aiko-chan closely today or else I will haunt Daichi and you for the rest of your guys’ lives.” He gently threatened the grey-haired man. He then let go and proceeded to watch Kiyoko and Aiko greet the teacher in return. Kiyoko let go of Aiko’s hand and the young girl held onto Sugawara’s hand. Then Kiyoko handed over to Sugawara’s free hand, Aiko’s backpack. Kiyoko smiled and waved goodbye to her daughter as she watched the two of them enter the preschool. 

Kiyoko turned around to three mothers smirking at her. “Hello, Kiyoko-san. The ladies and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for some coffee and discussion on our kids?” Naomi, the leader of the moms, giggled. Oikawa’s eyes lit up before turning to Kiyoko trying to convince her,” Come on, accept it! You need some other mom friends!” The dark-haired woman had an expressionless face before responding,” No thank you. I’m busy.” Kiyoko walked away from the three mothers without listening to another word. All the mothers could see now was Kiyoko's black heels clicking and her back. The brunette man groaned at Kiyoko’s cold rejection. He complained out loud,” How does Kiyoko-chan expect to make friends when she is super cold to other people?” Naomi twirled her black hair exclaiming quite loudly,” She is such a try-hard considering she isn’t even Aiko’s real parent. No wonder Aiko is such a weird kid. She never talks, she’s slow, and she has this weird dark aura.” Her two sidekicks, Chihiro and Toko, laughed along with Naomi’s bold comment. Oikawa was smirking at Naomi’s first comment but it quickly became a rage when Naomi mentioned Aiko. Right before Oikawa was going to yell his head off at the mothers, Sugawara walked up to the mothers hissing,” How mature. You women are just gossiping about your child’s classmate and her mother in front of everyone.” Chihiro, the blonde mom to Naomi’s right, awkwardly laughed before saying,” We were just on our way out. Bye Sugawara-sensei!” The blonde woman, who had a slight crush on Sugawara, quickly pulled her friends’ arms away while blushing bright red. Oikawa pointed his nose in the air huffing,” Sounds about right bitch! That’s what you get for talking trash about my daughter. No wonder Kiyoko-chan rejected you.” However, he couldn't deny it was admirable and cool of Kiyoko-chan to strut away from those women. Between Aiko’s electrical cord accident and these gossiping mothers, Oikawa’s day was already off to a bad start. 

♡

Iwaizumi was sprinting through the hospital and quickly opened Daichi’s office door to look for a place to hide. The cardiothoracic surgeon apologized before stepping inside a small closet behind Daichi’s desk to hide. Daichi immediately rested his head inside of his hands before saying,” I’m so sorry Kozume-san about the interruption but as I was saying there are no signs of depression found?” The two-toned patient nodded before quickly thanking Daichi and leaving. As the door to Daichi’s office opened and closed, Iwaizumi stuck his head out whispering to his friend,” Holy shit, wasn’t that the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corporation?” The door to Daichi’s office was slammed open and a tall blonde man shouted,” Iwaizume, you brat! I finally found you!” The spiky-haired man froze and murmured under his breath,” Shit, got to run again.” However, by the time he made it out of the closet, his supervisor had a tight grip on Iwaizumi’s collar. Daichi scooted his chair towards his computer and pretended to look at paperwork to avoid getting yelled at. Ukai sighed and said,” I’m going to get straight to the point. Stop seeing outpatients and avoiding doing surgeries.” Iwaizumi looked at Daichi with pleading eyes seeking assistance. The neuropsychiatrist coughed and tried to explain,” Iwaizumi has symptoms that show hand tremors, insomnia, and possibly bipolar disorder.” He got up from his chair and tried to give Ukai a quickly written doctor’s note. Their boss crumbled up the note yelling at them,” You two are best friends! Do you think I would accept this? I better see you doing some surgeries soon, Iwaizumi.” The aggravated medical professional threw the doctor’s note on the ground and made a loud exit. 

The two doctors winced at the office door slamming even louder this time. Daichi sighed and looked at his friend questioning,” Iwaizumi, why don’t you just do the surgeries already? What if you finally get fired?” The green-eyed man grumbled under his breath before he left,” I got to go.” His friend could only once again sigh as he saw the retreating figure. “When will he get over him?” Daichi mumbled before deciding to focus on his work once again. 

♡

Many ghosts were surrounding the new slot of the columbarium waiting for the employees to finish putting the person’s ashes inside. They could hear the loud news from the TV announcing the suicide of a CEO and a short man’s body began to materialize in front of him. “Oh my God! He’s a famous gamer!” a black and white-haired man hooted excitedly. Kenma rubbed his eyes and looked in shock at a crowd of people staring at him. “Welcome to the afterlife. This is where we live as ghosts until we are sent up to be reincarnated.” a green-haired boy with freckles explained calmly to the confused blonde. The doors of the columbarium opened up and a tall messy-haired deity was grabbing on the ear of a ghost with snake-like eyes. “You assholes, I know you’re all ghosts but keep your promises, everyone!” the exhausted deity exclaimed. “That doesn’t count!” Daishou whined loudly trying to get Kuroo to let go of his ear. The raven remarked,” You asked to speak to her one more time as a butterfly, and she squashed the shit out of you. That is not my damn fault you dickhead!” Kenma looked curiously at the human who was able to touch them. Hinata, the hyper orange-haired teenager, whispered inside of his ear,” That’s Kuroo. He is the deity of this place and he has a success rate of 0%.” 

While Kuroo was distracted by Daishou’s refusal to go up, Oikawa tried to sneak back inside of his urn but then heard the familiar bells. In a quick second, Oikawa was floating above Kuroo’s bells and struggling to escape. Kuroo groaned before finally letting go of his hold on both of the ghosts,” Because of you damn bastards refusing to reincarnate the streets are filled with ghosts and there are fewer humans!” Oikawa pouted and complained while gesturing to the ghosts,” We can’t just leave! Look at how worried Shrimpy-chan, Tobio-chan, Glasses-chan, and Freckles-chan are of their poor sweet Yachi! She just became a pilot but she’s still single! Or look at Saeko-chan and Atsumu-chan worrying over their younger brothers.” Kuroo snapped back at the brunette,” Oikawa, your family is doing entirely fine. Iwaizumi remarried and Aiko has another parental figure in her life. You’re just here because you want to stick to your daughter!” The other man whined,” So? Why can’t I do that?” He stuck out his tongue at the deity before running off to his urn. The other ghosts felt the tension was too much and awkwardly retreated back to their urns as well. Kuroo’s eyes soften at all the urns sympathizing with the ghosts before speaking out,” I’ll leave you guys alone today. I know you guys feel wronged by life and want some time to yourselves.” Kuroo took one last look at everyone before letting the ghosts rest for the night. 

During the next morning, Oikawa left his urn stretching his limbs out. He happily chirped to the rest of the ghosts in the columbarium,” Good morning everyone!” The brunette skipped towards the foundation that was placed in the center of the building and sat on the edge next to Bokuto. The two of them were surprisedly really close when they bonded over how they both lost their boyfriends due to their tragic deaths. “Dude, I’m so jealous it’s your death anniversary. I won’t be getting any food at all for another 6 months!” the buff man bewailed and rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He hummed and tried to pet Bokuto’s head but was blocked by his spiky hair. 

Ghosts couldn’t eat anything because they couldn’t touch or hold anything from the human world. The only time they were allowed to eat was on their death day because a deity could use their abilities to make their offered food have the ability to be picked up by the mourned ghost. This is why ghosts found it so important to have family members and friends remember you. If no one remembered a person then that person would simply starve for the rest of their time as a ghost. 

Oikawa gently pushed the taller man off of him stating,” I need to get to the temple in time to eat! I’ll eat enough for both of us!” Bokuto just continued to groan and decided to go to the grouped up teenagers seeking comfort for his long-awaited death anniversary. “Bokuto-san!” Hinata shouted worriedly as Bokuto hugged all of them sobbing about Akaashi and his family.

♡

He kept his promise and stuffed his stomach full of food enough for two grown men. Kuroo was ringing his bells while Oikawa’s family was silently crying and praying over his portrait. The deity gave a disgusted look at the man shoving copious amounts of milk bread into his mouth. Oikawa took a small break from eating to take a look at his family members. His mother and father clearly aged a bit. Takeru, his nephew, for once looked serious as he seemed to be genuinely praying with all his might. His older sister, Hayami, was crying and her hands were covering her face. The bells stopped and the Oikawa family rose up bowing in unison. 

As they were leaving the doors of the temple, Oikawa’s father muttered,” Stop crying. That son doesn’t deserve any of our tears when he died before us.” His father excuses himself to the bathroom leaving the rest of his family there to pitiful look at him. Oikawa followed his father going off by himself to the bathroom. As his dad was washing his hands Oikawa started telling his father, “Dad, you need to be lighter on Mom and the others. You can’t control your emotions during-” He froze at the sight of his father breaking down and beginning to cry. Suddenly, Oikawa could feel his own tears beginning to form and fall as well. His father turns off the sink and begins to wipe his tears before leaving the bathroom. 

When the rest of the Oikawa family gathered prepared to leave, Hayami’s lips were curled as she quietly spoke out,” Dad, cut Hajime-kun some slack. It is Tooru’s death anniversary.” Her father snapped back quickly,” He’s not our family anymore. He’s out living a good life.” Oikawa didn’t know how to take this all in and instead sat down and cried. He knew that technically Iwaizumi wasn’t apart of their family anymore and he knew that Iwaizumi was happier now. It still hurt when it was so bluntly said. Kuroo finally stepped outside of the temple and watched the ghost mourned once again over his death. The deity couldn’t help but look at him with great pity. “If there is a chance of a possibility, please let Oikawa and the rest of the ghosts be happy.” Kuroo pleaded quietly as he continued to watch Oikawa cry even louder right outside the temple. 

After some time of finally calming himself down, Oikawa decided that he was going to spend the rest of his day following around his adorable daughter on her birthday. He managed to make it to the park near the school before he heard the annoying chimes of the bell again. With a simple ring of the bells, Oikawa was stuck against the top of a tree. Kuroo glared at him and stating,” Oikawa, I’ve already said this before. You should seriously stop following your daughter around. She’s young.” Today was not the day that Oikawa wanted to hear Kuroo’s deity bullshit. He tried to shake himself from Kuroo’s grip when all of a sudden Kiyoko and Aiko walked out together. Oikawa was dropped and the man immediately ran up to his daughter. Kiyoko looked confused at the sight of a man arguing with a tree. Kuroo coughed a bit out of embarrassment before saying,” There is this evil spirit that keeps harassing you two, and I was trying to cast it away.” Oikawa gasped before hissing,” Take that back! I am not an evil spirit, I am her father!” Oikawa began whining and punching Kuroo’s shoulders. Aiko giggled a bit before tugging on Kuroo’s long black trench coat. The moment that the child and deity locked eyes, Kuroo became terrified. Kiyoko gently tugged her daughter away from the suspicious-looking man and continued walking home. 

When Oikawa finally caught up to the two girls, Kiyoko and Aiko were creating a tent out of the white couch cushions and various colorful blankets from their laundry closet. The mother went inside the kitchen that was attached to the living room to pull a strawberry cake out of the fridge. Oikawa and Kiyoko sat right outside of Aiko’s makeshift tent in the middle of the living room with a giant white iced cake in front of them. Kiyoko gently asked,”Aiko-chan, do you want to cut the cake now or wait until your father gets home?” The young girl pulled her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around them. Quietly she responded,” I want to wait until Daddy gets home.” The young step-mother nodded in understanding and continued to wait with her daughter. This made Oikawa upset. How could Iwaizumi miss his daughter’s birthday? Was it that busy at the hospital? Was Iwaizumi being overworked? Oikawa looked at the clock and it was almost 10 pm. He could clearly see Aiko’s eyes becoming more droopy and that made his heartache hurt even more. Kiyoko could also see that the kid was also tired and began to put the cake back inside the fridge. She then proceeded to gently pick up Aiko and tuck her into her bed. Oikawa didn’t know what was hurting more right now, seeing his daughter like this or not knowing what Iwaizumi was doing. All Oikawa could do right now is sit by Aiko’s bedside and watch.

It wasn’t until 2 am when Iwaizumi came home from work. It was far past Aiko’s bedtime and she was sleeping soundly in her bed under Oikawa’s watch. Iwaizumi came inside Aiko’s room and sat on Aiko’s bed. He gently caressed her hair without saying another word. Oikawa wanted to scream at Iwaizumi for leaving their daughter all alone on her birthday but he was too upset to do so. He continued doing the only thing he could do, he sat and watched. 

Oikawa was awoken in the morning feeling another presence in the house when he woke up. He hurried outside of the room to the tent that Aiko and Kiyoko made last night tent feeling the presence become stronger. He stood in the middle of the living room pointing at the tent when he realized who was inside. “I knew it! Tendou-chan if you don’t get your ass out of this damn house! You know you’re not welcomed here! You could be sucking up Aiko-chan’s energy!” the annoyed father shouted. It wasn’t the first time, Oikawa had issues with the other ghosts who lived in the neighborhood. All the redhead did was smirk and replied,” What about you? You know you’re not a human right. You’re the bigger issue here, your daughter can see ghosts because of you. It is too damn late.” This caused the brunette to freeze in the response to the information dump that Tendou did on him. Oikawa’s hands began to shake before he started mumbling to himself,” That can’t be true. That’s impossible.” Tendou took this as a chance of a lifetime and ran away from Oikawa’s sight. 

Aiko woke up and began to walk towards the living room. That’s when Oikawa snapped out of it and then began to coo Aiko again. “Good morning Aiko-chan! You are looking extremely adorable again today!” Oikawa greeted his daughter. The child began to wipe her eyes as she walked around Oikawa’s body to go inside of her tent. He fell down in shock and stared right at Aiko. Oikawa gulped before finally asking the question he was afraid of asking, “Aiko-chan, can you see me?” The little girl looked up at Oikawa and nodded.


	3. Life is Full of Unpredictable Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa decides to stop Aiko from seeing ghosts by ascending up and Kenma learns more about being a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading Hi Bye, Papa! Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! When I go on winter break, I'll make sure to update more frequently also I have an iwaoi one shot coming out soon!

Oikawa slams open the doors to Kuroo’s house out of breath and in a panic. Kuroo could see the man was in a rush to get here considering Oikawa’s usual cream-colored beret looked like it was going to fall off at any point. “Kuroo-chan! Aiko-chan can see ghosts!” the brunette shouts loudly as he gets to Kuroo’s room. “Oikawa, I think you should sit down for a bit. I need to tell you something.” the taller man instructed. Oikawa walks inside and sits with his legs crossed across from the small brown coffee table. Kuroo sighs before explaining,” Aiko can see ghosts because of you. I warned you about attaching yourself to young kids. This is dangerous for her because since she is young she won’t know the differences between ghosts or humans.” The black-haired man lifts up a matte black teapot and carefully pours out green tea into a teacup for Oikawa. He then slides over a small teacup towards the shocked father. “A-Aiko-chan can see ghosts because of me? Well, I’ll just ascend up right now! Kuroo-chan, that should fix it right?” Oikawa begins to ramble as his shaky hands try to pick up the teacup. The deity bites his bottom lip before responding in a nervous tone,” There is no guarantee that Aiko will stop seeing ghosts if you go up. Just because your presence is gone there is no guarantee that other ghosts will comply.” He gently lifts up the teacup and hands it over the brunette to try to help him calm down. Oikawa finally lifts up the green tea to his lips to take a sip. Oikawa’s shoulders visibly loosen up as he places the cup back down on the table. 

The brunette man’s fingers were picking at the ends of his cream-colored sweater. He was suddenly distracted by the patterns of his teal and white diamonds on his sweater vest. Along with the light brown plaid pants with endless lines that traveled along his legs. Oikawa suddenly confesses,” You know, I was originally going to go up after I saw Aiko-chan walk. Then after seeing her walk, I wanted to see her talk and run around. After that, I wanted to be there to want her to grow up more.” The deity looked at the ghost with great pity but chose to remain silent as his response. The two of them knew that it was impossible for the ghost to be with his daughter for that long. 

♡

Aiko sits on the large fuzzy yellow carpet next to a small boy with large turnip shaped hair. The boy stands up and gestures to the girl to follow him. He starts giggling and running out of the classroom. The brunette child didn’t want to be left behind by her friend and began to follow him. The ghost kid runs through the hallway of the school and inside the kitchen. Aiko opens up the doorknob and when she opens up the kitchen door she sees her friend go through the fridge. Quietly, the young girl closes the door behind her and runs up to the large silver fridge. Her small hands grabbed the handle and she began to pull with all her might. The door creaked open and Aiko used this as an opportunity to slip inside. She looked around confused. The brunette girl could have sworn that she saw her friend run inside here but he was nowhere to be seen. 

After some time, Akaashi noticed the lack of presence of Aiko. His eyes glanced over the students and he could not spot the child’s bright pink headband anywhere. He went up and tapped both of Sugawara and Asahi’s shoulders. His fingers gesture to the two of them to follow him outside of the classroom. The three teachers walked outside of the classroom while keeping an eye on the children playing inside. Akaashi took one final look at the kids before turning to his coworkers. He stated,” Aiko is missing.” Sugawara and Asahi’s faces fell and they quickly looked through the small see-through glass on the door to confirm Akaashi’s statement. Asahi begins to panic and Sugawara shook the tall man’s shoulders. “Akaashi and I will look around the school for Aiko and you watch over the kids.” the grey-haired man instructed firmly while looking in Asahi’s eyes. He slowly nods as a response before going back inside the classroom to watch over the children. The other two teachers then begin to split ways to look for the young girl. Akaashi and Sugawara were shouting Aiko’s name as they ran into different rooms looking for the kid. 

Oikawa just arrived and went through the entrance doors hearing the shouts of his daughter’s name. He runs up to Akaashi first and begins to ask with a croaked voice,” Akaashi-chan, why are you yelling? Where is Aiko-chan?” From the corner of his eye, Oikawa sees a small ghost boy giggling and running out of a door. Feeling chills in his back, he runs to catch up with the kids. His body goes through the kitchen door where he saw the ghost leave and frantically looks around the kitchen. There was no child hiding under the large silver sink near the door, no one hiding near the wooden kitchen with various steel pots hanging, or anyone trying to hide near the shelves of colorful boxes of packaged foods. Oikawa’s eyes spot the slightly opened silver fridge door and the cool air coming out of it. He recognized Aiko’s white tights and glossy baby pink slip-on shoes. Without any hesitation, he runs through the fridge to find his daughter sitting on top of a large brown box of frozen foods unconscious. Tears fill his eyes as he begins to cry and scream at the top of his lungs. His body restricts him from being able to carry Aiko out and his shouts are useless because no one else can hear him. 

At that moment the kitchen door opens and Oikawa sees Akaashi’s worried face. The raven haired man luckily spotted the open fridge door and immediately opened it to find Aiko. He picks up the child in his arms and rushes out calling out Sugawara’s name. Oikawa thanked whoever was above for guiding Akaashi to finding his daughter. However, this also broke Oikawa even more. His precious daughter almost  _ died  _ because he selfishly wanted to stay next to her. It was already heartbreaking enough to see his father break down in the bathroom alone now he has to deal with the fact he ruined his daughter’s life. The man just sat on the floor next to the box where Aiko was found and began to cry. 

♡

Kenma didn’t understand the ghost world at all. It didn’t help that he was stuck with some of the weirdest ghosts. “Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou! Let me show you around here and introduce you to everyone!” Hinata exclaims excitedly as he drags Kenma’s wrist around the columbarium. The small adult could only nod in response before he was stopped at a row with four slots. Hinata smiled at four urns and began to explain,”The one on the far right is mine. Then the one on the left is Kageyama, the grumpy blueberry looking guy. Next to him is Tsukishima but everyone calls him Tsukki. Tsukki is the other grumpy guy with blonde hair and nerdy glasses. Then next to Tsukki is Yamaguchi! Yams is the green haired guy with freckles who follows Tsukki a lot.” Kenma looked at each slot and saw various flowers and photos displayed. Hinata had a lot of sunflowers decorating his slot and there were a lot of group photos framed in his. The one that stood out the most was a family photo of Hinata lifting up a small girl who looked about 7 years old and had the same orange hair. Hinata was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black basketball shorts while the girl had on a similar outfit except her shorts were bright purple. Next to those two was a gentle-looking woman wearing a pink sundress with little daisies that decorated it and she had the same fiery orange hair. Another photo that popped up was a large team photo in a school gym of many male teenagers pointing their thumbs to the back of their team’s black jackets. Kenma immediately recognizes Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. His eyes travel along with the other slots and see they also have many flowers and photos that were displayed. Hinata walks down to his friends’ slots and loudly knocks on the glass to wake them up. Suddenly, three teenagers materialized in front of Kenma’s eyes. Kenma wasn’t used to seeing that and wasn’t sure how he was able to do it last night. 

Hinata gently pulls his wrist and conscience back into focus along with the array of urns but then decides to stop at the center of the room. It looked kind of ridiculous to see the short kid pulling him while being followed by three extremely tall teenagers. The orange-haired teenager sits down on the edge of the marble foundation and gestures for Kenma to do the same. The other three decide to just sit on the floor to face Kenma and Hinata. The short male starts rambling out, “I should explain everything you need to know about ghosts! First, we can’t touch anything or interrupt anything in the human world. This means we can’t touch things, eat, or interact with the living. Two, every ghost takes the appearance of how they looked like when they died and we can’t change. Last of all, eventually we will all be sent up for the Higher Uppers to decide what will happen to us in the next life!” The two-toned male nods along as Hinata was talking. Kenma honestly felt weird that he didn’t have his PSP to play as he listened to the other ghost speak. His fingers were aching to press on some keys. The freckled boy then questions Kenma,” Do you have any regrets?” The question puzzles the gamer because he genuinely didn’t know. From what the loud brunette was exclaiming about last night everyone had a person that was holding them back from wanting to leave. The new ghost rests his chin against his hands that were propped against his lap. He ponders on the thought before replying,”I guess I regret not falling in love when I was alive.”

♡

As the dawn begins to set in, Oikawa walks down the busy streets of the city trying to distract himself. His eyes scan around to see various families and couples smiling and holding hands. The brunette is feeling extremely bitter from the site and how everyone was happy right now except for him. The snow begins to fall and Oikawa lifts up his right hand only for the snowflakes to go through it. Feeling extremely frustrated, Oikawa falls down in the middle of the street and begins to cry. He looks up at the snowing night sky and screams at the top of his lungs,” Why can’t I stay and watch her? Why am I not allowed to have that? Why? Who do you even think you are?” His fists hit the concrete streets as he kept crying until he physically couldn’t anymore. After a while, Oikawa finally decided to stand up and wipe his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. When he took a look at the street it made him collapse when he realized that bystanders were looking at him. No one was walking through him and everyone passing by looked at him with concern. With trembling hands, he lifted them up and watched as the snowflakes fell and melted in his hands. Tears started to fill his eyes again and he tried to quickly rub them away so that people were no longer staring at him. 

The brunette decides it is time to stop standing around and try to make his way back to the columbarium. He sniffled as he walked down the busy street. Oikawa spotted Iwaizumi, Kiyoko, and Aiko towards his left laughing and holding each other’s hands as they were walking by. He still was feeling bitter about how his daughter and husband were having a happy life without them but he was also grateful that they weren’t suffering on this snowy night. His gaze followed the family and Iwaizumi’s eyes briefly met him. The doctor’s eyes widened and Oikawa couldn’t find it inside of him to tear his eyes away. The taller man’s lip quivers as he comes to the realization that his husband was able to see him and was still staring at him with a surprised look. The green-eyed man felt like he was either in a trance or being haunted by the man who looked exactly like Oikawa. Before Iwaizumi could react or come to any conclusion, Oikawa decided to run away and disappear from his sights just like a ghost. 


End file.
